Sith
}} |leidinggevend lichaam =Dark Council |posities = *Sith Master *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Sith Warrior *Sith Inquisitor |organisaties = *Sith Empire *Sith Empire *Sith Brotherhood |hoofdkwartier = *Korriban *Dromund Kaas |taal = |affiliatie = |tekst =Sith Code |godheden =Dark Side of the Force |locaties = |artefact =Sith Holocron |allegiance = |klassen = *Sith Warrior **Sith Marauder **Sith Juggernaut *Sith Inquisitor **Assassin **Sorcerer |companions = |oprichting = |wereld =Korriban |oprichter =Dark Jedi }} De '''Sith Order' is een sekte van Force-gevoelige individuelen die de Dark Side of the Force bestuderen. De term "Sith" heeft haar oorsprong in een buitenaardse soort dat ooit de inheemse bevolking was van Korriban, die later tot slaaf werden gemaakt en geregeerd werden door de verbannen Dark Jedi. Deze Dark Jedi waren ooit lid van de Jedi Order, een organisatie die de Light Side of the Force bestuderen. De Dark Jedi weigerde om alleen de Light Side of the Force te bestuderen waaruit een conflict ontstond waaruit de Hundred-Year Darkness periode ontstond. De Dark Jedi werden verslagen en uiteindelijk verbannen. Tijdens hun verbanning arriveerden de Dark Jedi op Korriban waar ze de Sith ontdekten die ze tot slaaf maakte. De Dark Jedi gebruikte de Sith om hun kennis te gebruiken in hun eigen belangen. Hoewel de Sith probeerden om hun geheimen van de Dark Side of the Force te beschermen en geheim te houden, werden de Sith overweldigd door de Dark Jedi, die getrainde krijgers waren met een hoog kennis van technologie. De Sith werden vervolgens gebruikt als slaven door de Dark Jedi. Honderden generaties later wisten de Dark Jedi en de Sith zich in elkaar te mengen tot één cultuur. De Dark Jedi vonden dat de Sith gemeenschap en cultuur goed paste in hun eigen cultuur. Voor een lange periode bestond de elite klasse zelfs uit hybride van Dark Jedi en de priesters van de Sith. Dit zorgde voor een ambitieus ras met een natuurlijke kracht in de Force. De Sith groeide uiteindelijk uit tot een gecentraliseerd rijk dat het Sith Empire werd genoemd. Het Sith Empire werd geregeerd door een Dark Lord of the Sith. De Sith waren verbonden in verschillende oorlogen. Door hun grote invloed op de galaxy inspireerde zij velen. Geschiedenis Oorsprong Voor de stichting van de Jedi Order en de ontdekking van de Dark Side of the Force, ontwikkelde het Sith soort zich op Korriban. Ondanks de nadelige klimatologische omstandigheden van Korriban, wist het Sith ras zich te ontwikkelen tot een beschaafde ontwikkeling. Tijdens hun ontwikkeling kwamen ze in aanraking met de Dark Side of the Force. Ergens anders in de galaxy werd in 32.800 BTC op Tython een energie veld ontdekt dat bekend staat als de Force. Met deze ontdekking kwamen er verschillende individuelen bijeen en raakte in discussie over de Dark Side of the Force. De volgers van de Light Side of the Force weigerde de wegen van de Dark Side waardoor er een conflict ontstond dat bekend staat als de Force Wars. In deze oorlog werden de volgelingen van de Dark Side verslagen. Gevolgd op dit conflict werd de Jedi Order opgericht, een groep van monniken-krijgers die de Light Side volgen. Ondertussen ontstond er opnieuw een conflict over de discussie van de Dark Side. De Jedi die de Dark Side omarmden werden verbannen waardoor er een scheur ontstond in de Jedi Order. De Jedi die verbannen werden werden Dark Jedi genoemd en begonnen een oorlog tegen de Jedi Order dat bekend stond als de Hundred-Year Darkness. Uiteindelijk werden de Dark Jedi verslagen en opnieuw verbannen. De Dark Jedi werden verbannen naar de Onbekende Regio van de galaxy. De eerste Sith Lords op Korriban thumb|250px|De [[Dark Jedi op Korriban.]] De verbannen Dark Jedi arriveerde op Korriban waar ze werd gegroet door het primitieve Sith ras. Al snel overmeesterden de Dark Jedi de Sith en maakte slaven van de Sith, ondergeschikt aan de Dark Jedi. De Dark Jedi hadden nog nooit een soort gezien met zo veel kennis van de Dark Side of the Force waardoor ze besloten om alle kennis van hen over te nemen. De Sith hadden geen andere keuze dan te gehoorzamen aangezien ze in het nadeel waren tegen de technologische voordelen van de Dark Jedi. Bij deze overname namen de Dark Jedi veel sociale eigenschappen van de Sith over, inclusief de titel Dark Lord of the Sith. In de komende periode groeide de twee soorten steeds meer naar elkaar toe en ontstond er een menging tussen de Sith en de Dark Jedi. Zowel op cultureel- als op sociaal gebied vonden de Dark Jedi dat de filosofie van de Sith goed paste met die van hen. De Sith werden niet langer meer ondergeschikt en er ontstond een hybride ras uit de twee aparte soorten. Enkele generaties later groeide hybride ras uit tot de elite ras van de Sith. }} De Great Hyperspace War thumb|left|250px|De machtsstrijd tussen [[Naga Sadow en Ludo Kressh.]] Toen de Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragos, stierf, ontstond er een machtsstrijd onder de Sith. Een van de twee grootste conflicten hieronder was het conflict tussen Naga Sadow en Ludo Kressh. Hun conflict werd echter onderbroken door de aankomst van twee ontdekking reizigers op Korriban, afkomstig uit de Galactic Republic. Bij aankomst werden de twee meteen gevangen gehouden. Naga Sadow zag dit als een mogelijkheid om de macht te komen en bedacht een plan waarmee hij de Sith kon aansturen. Hij fabriceerde een aanval wat erop aanduidde dat de Galactic Republic hierachter zat. Door middel van deze hefboom wist hij de Sith achter zich te scharen om een oorlog te beginnen tegen de Galactic Republic. Door middel van deze actie wist Naga Sadow de nieuwe Dark Lord of the Sith te worden en begon hij de Great Hyperspace War. De eerste daad van Naga Sadow was om de oorlog te beginnen tegen de Galactic Republic. Naga Sadow wist een grote invasiemacht te vergaren en viel in een van de eerste aanval de hoofdstad van de Galactic Republic, Coruscant, aan. Naga Sadow wist zijn volledige vloot te beheersen tijdens de oorlog. Hij deed dit in zijn persoonlijke Sith Meditation Sphere boven een gigantische ster. Vanuit zijn meditatie kamer wist hij contact te leggen met zijn volgelingen en gaf hen bevelen door. De aanvallen overweldigde de Galactic Republic volledig en was niet bereid om grote weerstand te bieden tegen het Sith Empire. De overwinning van het Sith Empire was dan ook al bijna gegarandeerd. thumb|250px|[[Naga Sadow werd verraadden waardoor het tij van de oorlog veranderde.]] Al snel veranderde het tij van de oorlog. Op een gegeven moment besloot de apprentice van Naga Sadow om hem te verraden. Met een schip vloog de apprentice naar de Sith Meditation Sphere van Naga Sadow en beschoot hem. Naga Sadow wist de aanslag op hem te overleven maar zijn schip was beschadigd waardoor het de functies van het beheersen van de vloot niet langer meer kon uitvoeren. Al snel leidde dit tot de volledige terugtrekking van het Sith Empire. De schepen arriveerde bij Naga Sadow aar de Republic Navy hen naar toe volgden. Er ontstond vervolgens een gevecht maar Naga Sadow wist te vluchten. Naga Sadow wist de gigantische ster op te blazen waardoor hij de aanval kon ontsnappen. Hij vluchtte naar Korriban waar hij tot de ontdekking kwam dat er een oppositie was ontstaan tegen zijn regime. Er ontstond een burgeroorlog waardoor de overblijfselen van het leger van het Sith Empire werden ingezet. Naga Sadow wist uiteindelijk de burgeroorlog was te weren, maar werd uiteindelijk verslagen wanneer de Galactic Republic vloot arriveerde. Het Sith Empire stond open voor een aanval in die periode en was volkomen kwetsbaar. Toen de Galactic Republic de overblijfselen van het Sith Empire volledig liet uitroeien, vluchtte Naga Sadow opnieuw. thumb|250px|left|[[Naga Sadow vlucht opnieuw.]] Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow vluchtte met verschillende Massassi krijgers naar Yavin 4, een maan in de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. Naga Sadow wilde hier zijn rijk opnieuw opbouwen. Hij liet verschillende tempels bouwen maar had geen succes met zijn doel. Hij overleed uiteindelijk en werd begraven in een tombe in een van de tempels. Meteen na het einde van de Great Hyperspace War gaf de Supreme Chancellor het bevel om iedereen uit het Sith Empire uit te roeien. De overblijfselen hiervan waren te vinden op Korriban en werden aangevallen door krachten van de Galactic Republic. De bevolking werd in een snel tempo uitgeroeid maar er waren verschillende inwoners die de aanval wisten te overleven. Deze verzamelden zich in verschillende schepen onder leiding van een onbekende Sith Lord. Deze Sith Lord leidde het volk na twintig jaar naar de moeras wereld Dromund Kaas en besloot om een nieuw Sith Empire op te richten. Hij verklaarde zichzelf tot Sith Emperor en beloofde om wraak te nemen op de Galactic Republic voor de nederlaag van de Great Hyperspace War. Filosofie thumb|250px|[[Darth Malgus vermoord zijn Sith Pureblood Master.]] De Sith geloven dat conflict de enige manier is om iemands mogelijkheden te testen. De Sith geloven dat conflict zowel individuelen als de gehele Sith beschaving uitdagen, wat ervoor zorgt dat ze kunnen groeien en ontwikkelen. De Sith zijn het niet met de leerwegen van de Jedi eens waardoor er een constante strijd heerst tussen de Jedi en de Sith. In de Sith cultuur heerst een cultuur waar de sterke aan de macht zijn en de zwakkeren dood worden gemaakt. De Sith moedigen dit cultuurelement aan, waardoor door de tijden heen de sterkeren de macht hebben gekregen en de zwakkeren in de lagere lagen van de Sith beschaving zijn ingedeeld. Een kern element van de filosofie van de Sith is dat een indivudueel alleen hetgene verdient waar hij of zij sterk genoeg voor zijn. thumb|left|250px|De [[Naamloze Sith Pureblood Master|Sith Pureblood Master toont woede.]] Zulke filosofische ideeen worden omarmt en geleerd op de Sith academies, waar studenten aangemoedigd worden om te vechten tegen elkaar voor gezag dat wordt erkend door het schoolhoofd. Deze leerweg zorgt voor rivaliteit onder de studenten. De hoeksteen van de Sith's krachten zijn emotie. Terwijl de Jedi te leren krijgen dat angst, woede en pijn negatieve emoties zijn, geloven de Sith juist dat dit sterke natuurlijke emoties zijn en indivudelen begeleidt in hun overleving. Door hun emoties te uitten, in plaats van ze te onderdrukken, geloven de Sith in pure kracht. Dit geloof ging in tegenstelling met de Jedi, die hunzelf achter deze emoties plaatsen. De Sith zien passie als een manier om de Force te begrijpen. Echter worden niet alle emoties omarmt bij de Sith. De Sith zien liefde, net als de Jedi, als een gevaarlijke emotie. De Jedi verafschuwen liefde omdat het leidt tot gehechtheid, maar de Sith geloven dat liefde leidt tot genade. De term Sith verwijst naar verschillende dark side organisaties die opkwamen en vielen in de geschiedenis van de galactische geschiedenis. Voorafgaand werden alle Sith organisties verslagen door de Galactic Republic en haar Jedi Order, tot de komst van het nieuwe Sith Empire, geregeerd door de Sith Emperor. Organisaties Sith soort De Sith was een rood-kleurig mensachtige soort dat leefde op de planeet Korriban. Met de komst van de Dark Jedi werden ze tot slaven gemaakt en buitengesloten door hen. Door de eeuwen heen mengden ze zich langzaam aan in tot de cultuur van de Dark Jedi. Massassi thumb|250px|[[Exar Kun beveelt het Massassi leger.]] De Massassi was een Sith subsoort. Onder de heerschappij van de Dark Jedi werden de Massassi gebruikt in verschillende experimenten wat zorgde dat ze dodelijker werden. Ze dienden als soldaten in het leger van het Sith Empire en in het leger van Exar Kun. Sith Empire thumb|200px|Het [[Sith Empire embleem.]] Het Sith Empire was een rijk en machtig keizerrijk dat werd opgericht door de Dark Jedi die verbannen waren door de Galactic Republic na hun nederlaag tijdens de Hundred-Year of Darkness. Nadat ze zich hadden ontwikkeld in isolatie van de rest van de galaxy op de planeet Korriban, begon de Dark Lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow, de Great Hyperspace War maar werd uiteindelijk verslagen. Er werd gedacht dat het Sith Empire verslagen was na de aanval op Korriban, maar een indivudueel wist te ontsnappen met een groep overlevenden en vluchtte de Onbekende Regio's in. Deze indivudueel, bekend als de Sith Emperor, wist een nieuw Sith Empire op te bouwen op Dromund Kaas en wist zijn vloot uit te breiden. Nadat zijn vloot groot en sterk genoeg was besloot hij om terug te keren en de Galactic Reublic aan te vallen. Deze oorlog staat bekend als de Great Galactic War dat erkend werd als een overwinning voor het Sith Emire waardoor in de Cold War de galaxy door midden werd verdeeld. Ranken Dark Lord of the Sith thumb|150px|De [[Sith Emperor, de huidige Dark Lord of the Sith.]] Dark Lords of the Sith waren de grootste en meest krachtigste van de Sith Lords. de titel werd alleen gegeven aan degene die werden erkend als de leider van de Sith. Echter benoemde de Sith Emperor zichzelf tot Dark Lord of the Sith, zonder erkenning. Dit was een van de redenen waarom de Sith Emperor opdraht gaf om de geest van Naga Sadow uit de weg te ruimen uit angst voor een blokkade in zijn campagne met de oorlog tegen de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Sith Lord Sith Lords zijn de leiders van de Sith. Ze commanderen legers in oorlogen en werden geregeerd door de Dark Council. Sith Lords gebruiken de Dark Side of the Force voor onder ander corruptie. Sith Lords worden het meest gevreesd en staan bekend dat ze de grootste geheimen bij zich dragen. Externe links Zie ook *Sith (verwijspagina) Voetnoten en:Sith de:Sith Categorie:Sith